


Making a Mark

by HyperKid



Series: Tiefling Fuckery [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober, Multi, Other, Prompt: Marking, Scent Marking, because I’m like that, cumshot (not explicit), they/them Mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Tieflings definitely scent mark the people closest to them. For sure. They can totally tell who’s been cuddling with them last. Or who’s come on whom.It couldn’t possibly be some bullshit Jester and Molly made up to fill some hours.
Relationships: Beau/Yasha/Jester/Caleb/Fjord/Molly, Caleb Widogast/Jester Lavorre, Polynein, Widomauk - Relationship, widojest
Series: Tiefling Fuckery [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Making a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I’ve actually had this on the back burner for almost a year not sure if it was gonna be a two parter.   
> Mollymauk: Wasn’t sure you wanted to get smutty in this series?   
> HK: Pfft, wasn’t sure when I was getting smutty. Like I have an ounce of willpower against tiefling sandwiches. Today’s prompt was just too convenient!   
> Mollymauk: And you got it out much faster than you otherwise would have.   
> HK: Yeah, I’m gonna burn myself right out on fictober cuz I’m allergic to short.   
> Mollymauk: You could do a couple hundred words?   
> HK: Honestly, I’m not sure I have the capacity? 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Referenced smut and actual smut because I have no self control 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one and I’m not giving anything I manage to swipe back

It’d probably have been a lot more convincing if they hadn’t started doing it almost a month after joining the Mighty Nein. None of the rest of them had ever really met tieflings before, so Molly and Jester pretty much had a golden opening of about two weeks where they could get away with anything. 

A couple weeks later, a couple weeks knowing these tieflings in particular, and the Nein were a little more prone to call bullshit. Still, if they’d thought forward enough to lay some groundwork, it’d have been less noticeable than trying to start overnight. 

But that’d imply either had ever heard of the human emotion known as “shame”. 

No, Jester just came downstairs one morning, gave Fjord a sniff, and then licked his cheek and rubbed her face on his. The half orc shied back a little, though he’d known her the longest and couldn’t be entirely surprised. 

“What’s that about, Jessie?” He asked, rubbing at the licked spot. 

She just grinned and shrugged, pulling up a chair and dropping into it. 

“You smell like Molly,” she told him cheerfully, and green cheeks promptly flushed russet. At the other side of the table Molly turned at the mention of his name and grinned at her. 

“Yeah he does,” he agreed entirely shamelessly, kicking himself over to drape across Fjord’s lap. Fjord cleared his throat and tried not to grin as Jester laughed, sprawling against his shoulders. 

“Well I want him to smell like me too!” She teased, pushing her cheek against Fjord’s again and nuzzling in. 

Red eyes drifted across to Beau entering the room and Molly’s smile turned suddenly speculative. 

“Well, if we’re staking claims...” he purred, tail flicking thoughtfully. Jester followed his gaze and snickered. 

“I dare you.” 

Which wasn’t strictly necessary, because as soon as he had the idea Molly was going to fucking do it. The harder part would have been persuading him not to. 

Unfortunately for her, Beauregard had not been in the room to see what had just happened to Fjord, so while she was wary when Molly approached she wasn’t prepared for the lick. Her eyes widened as he leaned in, swaying back in the beginning of a dodge that didn’t quite make it. Molly on the other hand was completely prepared for her retaliatory swing and was already running, laughing. 

Beau considered chasing him for a moment but he’d already jinked around a few tables, so she made her way across to the rest of the Nein instead. 

“Do I wanna fuckin’ know what that was about?” She grumbled, scrubbing at the cheek Molly had licked. Fjord shrugged helplessly, a giggling Jester now dangling from one shoulder. 

“They’re being weird today,” Caleb explained dryly, closing his book and returning his attention to his breakfast just in time to save his last piece of bacon from Beau. He pushed the rest of the plate her way instead and after a moment she took it, scooting her chair closer to his. 

Acceptable compromise. 

Nott gave Molly a hard look as he made his way back to the table, this time sticking to Jester’s side to keep away from Beau. 

“You even think about licking me, I don’t need to catch you to shoot you,” she warned him sharply, her hand straying down towards her crossbow. 

Stifling her giggles, Jester leaned across the table and poked at the goblin’s fingers. 

“What about me? Can you have my smell?” She teased, eyes bright with laughter. 

Nott squinted at her for a long moment then huffed and nodded. 

“Fine... but still no licking, okay?” 

“Of course!” Jester chirped happily, scooting her chair back and patting her lap happily. “You can just come cuddle with me later!” 

That seemed to cheer Nott up a little and she nodded brightly, finishing the last of her bread. 

“That’s not so bad.” 

** 

They kept it up for weeks. Not quite all the time, but any time they were separated from the group and noticed, they’d make a show of sniffing the rest of the Nein. Not remotely coincidentally, Fjord and Caleb were the main targets of this attention, though Molly’d chase Beau and Nott if he remembered. 

Jester was perfectly happy to cuddle with anyone for the sake of “scent marking” them and she caught absolutely everyone at least once. That wasn’t where it got strange though; she’d cuddle anyone for any reason. 

No, where it got interesting was when Molly and Caleb came back from a quickie. Because as much as the scent marking was almost definitely bullshit... it turned out that they did have a stronger sense of smell. 

Before they’d even reached the group as a whole Jester glanced over, sniffed, and grinned. 

“Well don’t you two look... relaxed,” she purred, breaking into giggle as Molly tipped her a cheerful wink. 

“We had a little time to kill,” he agreed easily as he dropped into a seat beside her. Caleb’s cheeks flushed a little as he sat too, but he was smiling. 

They’d all learned very fast that if you wanted any privacy you did have to specifically tell both tieflings; they didn’t give a shit about TMI. 

Leaning over, Jester gave Molly’s cheek a sniff and snickered. 

“You missed a spot,” she teased and raised the edge of her sleeve to wipe just in front of his ear. The blood hunter’s hand raised to touch the spot and he shot Caleb a grin. 

“Thanks, darling.” 

Jester’s grin slipped just a little devious and she leaned in a little closer to press a kiss to the same spot. 

“Maybe I’ll leave a little mark on you next time, hmm?” She purred softly, her fingertips skimming down his sleeve. 

A bright, intrigued grin spread across his lips and he hooked an arm around Jester’s waist and tugged her into his lap. 

“Are we playing that game now?” He murmured into her ear. She squirmed happily, giving Caleb a wicked grin across the table. 

“We could be. But how do we know who wins?” 

“No matter what you’re doing, both of you always win,” the wizard muttered, sinking into his scarf to hide his flushing cheeks. Beau rolled her eyes, leaning just a little away from him and shaking her head. 

“Did we have everything we needed?” She asked Molly, her tone firmly shutting the previous conversation. 

It didn’t always work, but this time both tieflings let it go, focusing back on the business at hand. 

** 

Letting it go in group wasn’t the same as letting it go in private of course. Caleb was maybe six feet from the door when Jester caught him and pushed him back up against the wall. When precisely the game had gone from getting their scents on the others to getting the others to mark them was anyone’s guess, but Jester always played to win. 

The wizard hadn’t been expecting it, certainly not so soon after having Molly, but there was no way he was going to argue. Both hands looped through his scarf, Jester tugged him down for a deep, hungry kiss, pressing her thigh between his legs to grind up against him. 

He found himself clutching at her, unable to do anything but open and let her have her way with him. Her hands were everywhere, pushing under his coat, seeking skin and stroking just the tips of claws to score fine red lines across his chest. His cock stirred to life and she pressed up against it, moaning softly into his mouth. 

Both hands went down, catching his waistband and yanking his trousers down, breaking the fastenings rather than opening them. It dragged a soft, purely wrecked noise from Caleb’s lips and she swallowed it hungrily. Broke the kiss and drew back just enough to grin before sinking to her knees and swallowing him down. 

Hissing a curse through his teeth, Caleb let his head fall back against the wall as both hands knotted through her hair. Any questions he might have had, pretty much all starting with “why”, disappeared as she sucked, her tongue pressing firmly to the underside of his shaft. 

He’d been taken apart by both tieflings before. Together, separately, they could make him feel so deliciously owned, but this? 

He’d be perfectly fucking happy to be a piece in this game for as long as either tiefling wanted to play. 

Under the intensity of Jester’s attention he was rock hard and leaking in record time, her pleased hums vibrating around his shaft as she fucking devoured him. Sharp claws trailed across his hips now, scoring the tops of his thighs and he bucked up into her mouth with a stifled gasp. 

His grip tightened in her hair almost without permission, needing something to cling to. 

“Jester... please....” he gasped, almost regretted it as she hummed louder around him, not stopping the quick bobs of her head. Looking down at her, so beautiful, so certain, so completely assured in what she was doing was almost too much but he managed. “I’m... close...” 

She couldn’t quite manage her usual broad grin with her lips stretched around him but her eyes gleamed with laughter and she took him deeper, her gaze locked on his. He couldn’t have looked away if he’d tried. The message couldn’t be clearer; hurry up then. 

It was hard to remember why he wasn’t just letting go, obeying her directions without a single word, but... well, Caleb was never good at his own pleasure. Not without worrying. 

“What about you?” He managed to ask, eyes forced shut as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked around him like she could draw out his soul. A light tap on his hip made him look back down, meeting her eyes just as she drew off his cock, tongue lapping obscenely at the gleaming head. 

Her hand quickly replaced her mouth, stroking him fast and firmly. Her lips were flushed almost purple and swollen, well used by her own eager work, and spread into that sly, commanding grin he so adored. 

“We’ll worry about me later,” she purred, taking his cock just below the head and bouncing it off her outstretched tongue. Breath hitching, Caleb couldn’t muster any serious argument and a moment later, once she knew he wasn’t going to reply, she’d taken him back into her mouth and swallowed him to the root. 

There wasn’t much he could say after that. 

And as he was catching his breath, slumped against the wall, she popped back up, licking come from the corner of his mouth. 

“Never forget you’re mine,” she purred just below his ear, both hands tugging just a little possessively as she closed his trousers. He considered reminding her she’d broken them, but then there was a familiar flush of magic. 

Mending. 

Of course. 

It was all he could do to bring an arm up to drape around her as she snuggled into his chest, straining up to place a sweet kiss on slack lips. Still hazy with the speed of his orgasm Caleb responded just a second too late, puckering just as she drew back. 

Got a giggle for his trouble as she leaned up again for another soft kiss. 

None of them were going to survive this escalation... well. No one the tieflings shared, anyway. 

**

In the end it was less about who won and more about the game, but the winner was probably either Caleb or Fjord. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Not sure how many other prompts will grab me but I’m having fun so far! Crossing a few snippets off the WIP list before they even IP. Wish me luck!


End file.
